


【雏安——百合】补习

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Summary: 纯情jk，仙女恋爱纯爱百合安子邀请村子帮她补习……
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【雏安——百合】补习

“这个月的零花钱又少了500啊……”安子走到村子身后时正好听她在念叨缩水的零花钱。

“猜猜我是谁？”柔软的小手覆上村子的眼睛，挡住她的视线，背上贴上温暖饱满的身体。村子突然有些想笑，是谁的手臂这么短，连捂住自己的眼睛都需要整个贴上上来。  
“嗯……”她摸索着拉上钱包的拉链，然后捏着安子的手指捏来捏去，“猜不出来啊。”这个蠢姑娘连声音都没变，怎么会猜不出来。  
小尖嗓立刻委屈地抱怨起来，“怎么会！”  
“那我再猜猜。”村子估计距离上课还有五分钟，她还能再逗安子两次。

“安子在做什么？”好奇的声音突然响起，对于女高中生来说可能有点太嫩的奶音这会听来让村子很不满。  
“横子好讨厌！”遮挡视线的手落到胸前，就势从背后环抱住村子，“我是安子啦~村子都没猜到。”  
村子尽量让自己别笑得太明显，她记得妈妈说过自己高兴的时候总是笑得像只小怪兽，但是和安子在一起的时候她总是想笑，比拿到打工的工资时还要开心。  
安子的手指刚好扣在一低头就能看到的位置，纤长的手指前端涂着亮晶晶的指甲油，村子不太关注最近的时尚杂志又推荐了什么美甲，但是像安子这样每片指甲都贴着珍珠亮片，怎么想都很不方便。  
“今天我不用去打工，要不要一起回家？”她握住安子的手，女孩子的手心总是柔软湿润。安子的手很小，比自己短了半个指节，团成拳头就能包裹住。  
“要！”

上课铃没眼色地响起，安子松开手回到隔了两排的座位上，背后压着的身体突然离开村子反而感觉不适应。  
这节是数学课，作为班长应该要认真听课的，但是目光控制不住总是移向安子的背影，她正专注地记下老师板书的诗句。  
新来的语文老师是个斯文英俊的男人，和村子同样姓村上，安子曾经还开玩笑地说两个人连长相都有些相似。她回家时和母亲提到这事，母亲竟然告诉她村上老师真的和家里些关系，甚至勉强能算是村子的远房表哥。

“那个村上老师好像是我老家的亲戚。”吃午饭时村子和安子闲聊到这件事。  
“真的吗？”可是安子似乎对此非常有兴趣，“果然呢，我就说村上老师和村子都长了虎牙，超级像的。”  
女孩喋喋不休的小嘴从那天起总是会提到村上老师的名字。或许只是村子想多了，班上的女孩子对于村上老师都有几分在意，把他当做梦中情人想要谈一场梦幻师生恋的也不在少数。可是只有安子，每次提起那个男人都让村子感到不安。

“我的语文成绩总是很低啊……”安子上周这么说来着，看来她果然有认真在学。村子几乎一整节课都在关注着短发的女孩，看她听到村上老师说出晦涩词语时皱起的眉头，看她把圆珠笔的末端抵在唇边，无意识地用小兔牙咬着浅紫色的笔帽……她换了新的圆珠笔吗？村子努力回忆最近的几次陪安子逛饰品店时她确实总是挑一些紫色的小玩意……  
“村上同学！”突然被点到名字，村子被吓了一跳，僵硬地从椅子上站起身，“在想什么这么出神？”村上老师有些沙哑的声音在质问品学兼优的班长。  
“对、对不起……”村子觉得难堪极了，脸色阴沉地可怕。不只是因为她胡思乱想被老师逮个正着，更多的是她看到了，村上老师每天戴着的那条紫色领带。  
喜欢紫色，吗？

一下课几个女孩子就像小鸟一眼飞到村子边，“村子竟然也会发呆吗？”  
“白痴吗你？”村子一巴掌拍在卷发的女孩子头上，“我当然也会发呆了。”  
“那村子在想什么？”安子也把头凑了过来，柔顺的黑色短发中间藏着可爱的发旋。村子一时语塞，她想像拍丸子一样拍上去，在手落下的前一秒又收了力气，把安子的头发揉乱。  
“哎呀！头发乱了……”安子试图用手指去疏通缠绕在一起的头发，结果却笨手笨脚地把自己的头发弄成个鸟窝，“村子……帮帮我……”  
要哭不哭的样子可怜极了，安子总是那么爱哭，这么点小事就红着眼眶求自己帮忙，村子突然有些骄傲，果然安子没有自己是不行的。  
“我帮你梳头发。”她把小姑娘拉到眼前，可是坐着怎么动作都不太顺手，村子刚想站起来，安子就抢先一步坐在了她腿上，“这样比较方便吧？”  
好香。  
安子用了什么香水呢？她总来也没闻到过这么好闻的味道，比安子平时喷的那款miumiu更加甜美。  
“村子太瘦啦！”安子在村子腿上扭了几下才找到个舒服的姿势，饱满的臀部被结实的大腿压扁，村子隔着薄薄的制服裙都能感觉到安子的体温。

太奇怪了，自己今天一直在想些什么啊……村子摇着头想把那些莫名其妙的想法赶出脑海。安子和自己不是一直关系很好吗？坐在自己腿上也不是第一次，女孩子间亲亲抱抱本来就是很正常的事。  
“好可爱！”安子看到小镜子里的自己，被村子梳起了一个小揪揪，比平时的娃娃头可爱不少，“最喜欢村子了！”安自转过身，咧着笑得双眼眯成两个月牙。  
糟了，村子的心漏跳了一拍，她的好朋友似乎比自己更能掌握自己心跳的主动权，加速减速甚至停下一秒，安子就像拿着村子心脏的遥控器，小恶魔一样把她玩弄于鼓掌之间。

下学的时候安子在鞋柜等村子，她下楼时正好赶上安子把今日份的情书从鞋柜里取出。  
“安子真受欢迎。”不像自己，除了小学时有个流鼻涕的男生大着舌头说想要嫁给村子，自己还没收到过表白。  
“都是些幼稚的幼稚的男孩子。”虽然这样说着，安子还是会把男生的心意收下，果然是最温柔的安子。  
“幼稚？”村子敏锐地察觉到这个词，带着紫色领带的男人又出现在她的脑海，“安子喜欢年纪大一些的吗？”她甚至没发现自己问得有多急切。  
“……也不是，我比较喜欢只比我大一点，很可靠的……人。”安子低着头换上皮鞋。  
好细致，难道安子已经有喜欢的人了吗？村子压下酸涩的心情把疑问藏在心里。

两个人一直走到快要分别的路口，村子一直在想安子可能会喜欢上的男生，只要是自己认识的人都被考虑了个遍。  
“村子！”并排挽着手的女孩突然甩开村子的手跑到她面前，“你都没有再听我说话！”生气的安子像只气鼓鼓的小鸭子，又凶又奶。  
“抱歉……”村子不敢对上她的眼睛，“安子刚刚说什么了？”  
“我说，村子要不要帮我补习？”安子又重复了一遍，可能是生气的缘故，村子觉得她的脸泛着粉红。  
“补习？”  
“村子这个月零花钱变少了吧，不如来帮我补习语文吧，会给村子补习费的。”  
“……我想想。”村子一周要打工三天，从时间上来说是很充裕的，但是自己总是因为安子的事情烦恼，真的能给安子做家教……  
“如果村子不教我的话，我就只能去找村上老师课后补习了……”  
“我教。”村子回答地斩钉截铁，严肃的表情简直像首相参加就任仪式。

这都是为了零用钱，这都是为了零用钱。  
村子站在西式别墅前给自己洗脑，安子不愧是大小姐，每次在安田家门前，村子都感觉连门铃都有一股钱味。  
“村子！”小尖嗓穿过门铃按下村子心脏的加速键，还没见到人，她就已经开始紧张了。  
小兔子一样的女孩蹦蹦跳跳地在门口向她招手，“我准备了超——好吃的蛋糕！”安子挽着她叽叽喳喳地介绍她挑的蛋糕有多好吃。粉色的睡裙宽松，嫩白的手臂从袖口伸出，让人的视线总想顺着袖口的阴影探个究竟。  
“不是说好了要学习吗，怎么光说蛋糕？”村子伸手去拧她的鼻子，小姑娘鼻子一酸立马又眼泪汪汪地告状，“村子好坏！”  
村子谨记着不能掉进安子那对大眼睛的陷阱，轻车熟路地拉着还想闹一会别扭的女孩走在前面。安子的卧室是浅蓝色的房门，一推开扑面而来女孩子的香气。

书桌上已经摆好了书本和作业，看来自己错怪她了，村子本来想道个歉，却发现房间里只有一把椅子。  
“我们不用书桌学习吗？”村子也没在卧室里看到矮桌。  
“用啊。”  
“可是只有一把椅子。”  
“村子坐。”满头雾水的“家庭教师”被拉到了椅子上坐好，双手都被安子握着，村子有些尴尬地并着腿。今天出门时头脑一热穿上了好久以前买的超短裙，她记得上次穿这条裙子时，安子说过自己的腿很漂亮。她还想再被夸奖，想被那对眼睛注视。  
结果现在被按在椅子上，裙子卷起，甚至露出了内裤的花边，她想拉下裙摆，拜托现在的窘迫，可是却怎么也挣脱不开安子的手。  
“安子……”

难得露出示弱的表情，村子整张脸都涨红了，大腿贴着木质的椅子，凉意不断往上钻。  
“村子，好可爱。”  
安子还在说一些让她不懂的话，她快要急得哭出来，村子绝对不想在安子面前露出狼狈的一面。可是一向善解人意的女孩好似对此毫无察觉，精致的小脸不断凑近，鼻息喷在村子脸上，隔着不足一厘米的距离在她耳边说，“想要弄坏。”  
“诶……”  
村子的疑问被吞下了肚，安子总是涂着亮晶晶唇彩的嘴唇正覆在自己的唇上。

这是初吻吗？  
村上村子，在16岁的夏天，被女孩子夺走了初吻。  
她不懂接吻，除了纯爱电影里男女主角蜻蜓点水的亲吻，她也在打工的餐厅后门见过拥吻的男女，她总是不好意思，想要赶紧闭上眼。可是现在她却睁大了双眼，不可置信。  
安子的舌头，总是喋喋不休和自己讲八卦的舌头，会在弹吉他时唱出清澈歌声的舌头，钻进了自己口中。舔到了自己不怎么整齐的牙齿，村子觉得害羞，她不想让安子知道自己东倒西歪的牙根，只好也伸出舌头去阻止她，可是舌尖一相遇就开始不听使唤，被迫地搅在一起，嘴角留下湿痕让人脸红。

安子又坐上了村子的腿，这一次连那层制服裙也没了，肌肤相贴的触感不要太奇妙。村子听安子抱怨过好几次自己的“安产型身材”，她当时还不懂，有一次在杂志上看到女性身材的介绍才明白，蜂腰肥臀的身材利于生产，现在安子丰满的臀瓣坐在自己身上的感触更深，柔软的脂肪包裹着自己的腿，让人不由自主想陷入其中。  
青春期的女孩子轻易地被撩拨了，双手从想要挣扎变成主动环着安子的细腰，优等生的脑袋瓜怎么也不理解现在的情况，但是谁又能拒绝安子呢？

村子为了搭配超短裙而挑选的弹力衬衫扣子全被解开，里面的运动内衣裹着鼓鼓囊囊的胸部。安子的手指灵活地绕道背后解开扣子，然后顺着稍微宽敞一些的缝隙钻进内衣里，握住少女挺翘的乳房。运动系的女孩子果然不同，村子的胸部结实有弹性，安子的手在有限的空间中把两侧的乳肉不断推向中间，夹出深深的沟壑。  
我应该要还击的，村子想着便也学着安子的样子，从她宽松的睡裙下探进手。可一摸上玉石般光滑的肌肤，她全身触电一样顿住，明明那么小的脸，身上却都软乎乎得像块棉花糖。

太糟糕了呀，村子不知道怎么办好，她可没学过该怎么解开别的女孩子的内衣扣，她更没学过自己腿间传来的湿意是怎么回事。  
她僵硬着双臂不敢乱动，却给了安子更多机会，运动内衣已经被推到锁骨的位置，高运动强度的内衣在她的皮肤上留下几条勒痕，印出布料上的网纹。刚刚还在村子嘴里嚣张的舌头现在转椅到了她的胸部，从青春期开始发育就藏在胸垫下的乳房现在被安子握在手中，她稍稍垂下眼帘就能看到那双小手握不住长期运动练出的姣好形状，乳肉从指缝中露出一些。  
全身的触感都集中在了胸部。村子以前一直嫌弃体积不足的胸部现在铭感得让她喘不过气，她捂着嘴让自己别发出奇怪的声音。

“村子，不可以把声音藏起来哦~”安子发现了她的小动作，嘴上更加努力。村子最喜欢的两颗小兔牙咬上她的乳首，早就充血硬邦邦的乳交被她用舌头反复拨动，少女正在发育中的胸脯上都是湿哒哒的口水印。  
“啊……”村子泄出一声轻呼，她的胸部又酥麻又胀痛，激素静悄悄地起着作用，她内心害羞想要团起身子藏起那两团软肉，可是莫名的欲望又迫使她高高顶起胸部让安子能照顾到更多的皮肤。  
“想听更多村子的声音……”  
安子用舌尖把小巧的乳头顶进乳晕，又等她自己弹出，两枚红果都被玩得发痛，风一吹过村子就感到下体又涌出一股湿意。

双腿再怎么夹紧也挡不住没完没了流出的液体，村子确定自己一定是到了生理期，她急得哭出来。  
“快放开我，我要去卫生间……”下垂的眼尾挂着泪珠，任谁看了想要安慰一番的可怜模样。  
“村子怎么了？”安子说着最关切的话，可在村子看来却像个跃跃欲试的恶魔。手指终于放过了被蹂躏过头的胸部，顺着紧实地小腹一路向下，勾上了村子内裤的蕾丝花边，“难道……是这里不舒服吗？”  
完蛋了，村子觉得自己面临了人生最大的危机，她紧绷的大腿肌肉被安子轻而易举地分开，濡湿的小块布料怯怯地贴在腿间，作为最后一层屏障保护少女的芳草萋萋。  
“村子的内裤已经湿了，不如脱下来吧。”  
“不、不要……”  
泪珠大颗大颗流下，村子觉得自己今天的窘迫比过去所有更甚，失去保护的下体凉飕飕的，想象中的血腥味却没出现。  
她睁开眼睛去看安子手上拿着的内裤，没有红色的血迹，只有一片透明的水渍，“……诶？”

“村子果然很迟钝啊……”短发的女孩皱着眉头，“生理保健课到底有没有在好好听啊！”  
村子只要想起生理老师举着的人体模型就觉得害羞，腿被安子用手挡着不能再并紧，湿意肆无忌惮的涌出。  
“算了，今天我来给村子补习吧~生理保健的知识~”

过于认真的女孩表现出了对知识的渴望，她躺在床上睁大双眼看着骑跨在自己腰上的安子脱下粉色的睡裙，里面是成套的可爱内衣。绣着草莓的内衣还没等村子观察清楚就被解下扔在一旁，少女的胴体是绝美的风景，波涛汹涌的丰满胸臀显出中间巴掌宽的细腰。  
“村子在看我，好害羞。”  
不，你才没害羞，村子愤愤地想。自己才是害羞地不知道看哪里好，她第一次看到女孩子的下体，花瓣一样层层叠叠着粉红的嫩肉，腿间都覆着亮晶晶的液体。她应该要觉得羞耻的，那是安子最隐秘的地方，现在暴露在自己面前，可事实上她甚至感到兴奋，心中充满喜悦，自己能够看到安子的全部。

“喜欢……”安子稍微俯下身，胸部就随着重力落在村子胸口，“我好喜欢村子……”  
“我……”村子的脸憋得通红，这是所谓大人的调情吗？还是……表白？  
“村子也喜欢我吗？”凹凸有致的身躯贴合在一起，村子能听到自己快要跳出胸口的心跳，也能听到安子的心跳，她是不是也和自己一样紧张呢?  
“喜欢的……”  
话说出口，才觉得没有那么困难，村子又重复了一遍，“我也喜欢安子，很喜欢。”如果能早点说出口就好了。  
“好高兴。”安子今天第一次露出了羞怯的表情，柔软的黑发散落在村子小麦色的胸口。

嘴唇又衔在一起，这次村子终于学会了的回应，大胆地去舔自己总是盯着的两颗兔牙。舌头绞在一起，双腿也相互交缠，花液打湿的耻毛绕成一团，村子不断发烫的小巧蒂头摩擦到安子的凸起。  
女孩们爱潮翻涌，从未体验过的感受让村子不断沉沦，让人脸红的喘息在唇齿间交换。安子尖细的声音催动情欲，四片花瓣磨出四溅的汁液。  
手指随着本能探向身下，指腹按上敏感的花蒂，轻揉捻按，探出头的粉嫩被刺激覆着薄茧的指腹飞快揉弄。  
清亮的花液喷薄而出，安子靠在村子肩头张着嘴喘息，她像是漂浮在云端，四肢都变成了棉花，连说话的力气都没有，只是偶尔抽动一下。村子也一样半眯着失焦的双眼，无辜正直的双眼里盛满退不下的欲色，。

从床上到了浴室，村子想洗去身上的汗水和粘腻的花液，但是安子像没骨头一样抱了上来，浴缸的水溢了满地。村子推推她，在温热的水下，饱满的胸部随着打闹的水波撞在一起。  
“村子好坏，做完色色的事就推开人家。”  
村子明知道安子只是在装哭，可心还是软的一塌糊涂，她半潜进浴缸，好让安子能靠在自己胸口。  
“安子真的喜欢我吗？”自己可是又无趣又凶巴巴的女生，从来也没有男生会注意自己。  
“最喜欢了！”安子仰着头，这个角度看上去可爱得像天使，“村子总是在照顾我，既认真又可靠。明明自己也很胆小，却会挡在我前面保护。无论是运动还是打工，只要村子去做，什么事都能做好。虽然村子总说自己不可爱，但是我知道村子的眼睛是世界上最可爱的，刚才还能做出那么可爱的表情……”  
“别说了！”村子又羞成一只煮熟的虾。  
“一会村子再教我功课吧~”安子笑眯眯的样子让村子背上起了一层颤栗。

“村子，超棒哦！”村子听到安子手舞足蹈地和横子说起周末的补习时，一口水喷了出来。  
“哇！好脏！”丸子赶紧躲开，“村子做了什么？”  
“村子……”安子转过身，狡黠地冲村子眨眨眼，“功课真的很好呢！”  
“这大家都知道呀！”  
女孩们又聊起新买的饰品，在大家看不到的背后，安子牵住了村子的手，在她的手心调皮地挠了几下。  
“喜欢哦～”


End file.
